


Into the closet we go (Httyd oneshot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little inspiration given to me by RedHawkdude. My stories are also posted on Wattpad (Same username)<br/> What happens when the ladies decide to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the closet we go (Httyd oneshot)

"AAhh" was yelled as Snotlout flicked the light on in the closest.

"You two be quite." He says to Ruffnut, and Dagur.

"Why are you here?" Dagur ask glaring at Snotlout.

"Because I'm trying to hide!!! That's why Snotlout whispered.

"Shuuu, I hear footsteps" Ruffnut says, as she turns off the light.

Suddenly the door is thrown open, and in come barreling Eret, Tuffnut, and Hiccup.

Ruffnut turns the light back on as Snotlout signals the others to be quite.

"Alright, why are you guys here? Dagur asked getting miffed. 

"We're hiding Dagur." Hiccup retorts. "Astrid made yaknog again." Tuffnut said.

Eret shudders and says "She already got Fishlegs to taste it. Took him down faster than Loki spins a lie."

The door is suddenly thrown open again as Stoick, and Gobber hobble in.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asks. Stoick nods negatively and says "Your mom."

"Aye, she made her meatballs again." Gobber replies, while Stoick says "Odin help us."

"What's so bad about Valka's meatballs?" Ruffnut asks.

"Ah, lass. Those things can strip a dragon of his scales." Gobber shushes. "Quiet I hear something."

All of the closet occupants remain quiet, when suddenly Snotlout asks a question.

"Dagur, Ruffnut what were you guys doing in this closet in the first place?

"Uhhhh......................" Was all that was muttered by those two.


End file.
